All I Need Is You
by fallen11angel
Summary: Everything is normal for Kagome until the house next door goes 'For Sale' and a certain hanyou called Inuyasha moves in. Love could be the last thing these two expected from all this. InuyashaKagome. "Being updated for more length!"
1. Moving In

**All I Need Is You**

A Fanfic Inspired By The Song "All I Need Is You" By The Click Five

_Chapter 1_

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters in this story, I merely own the plot and such. Although I would very much like to own Inuyasha and his cute ears. Hee.

Summary : An InuYasha and Kagome Fanfic. Everything is normal for Kagome until the house next door goes 'For Sale' and a certain hanyou called Inuyasha moves in. Love could be the last thing these two expected from all this.

* * *

Stepping out of her house, Kagome felt the morning air hit her. She shut the door gently behind her as she felt the wind play softly with her hair. Kagome pulled her schoolbag closer to her, as if it was her only security and began to make her way down the front path in front of her house. Before long, she took a glance at the residence next door to her own, noticing something quite different about it. There, was a sign in their front yard, their front lawn still perfectly cut even though she never really got to see her neighbours around, and she made her way towards the odd sign curiously.

Once there, she cocked her head up to see the writing on the sign clearer, reading it carefully through:

"_Sold -_**  
**_By LoveGood_**  
**_Real Estate Company"_

Kagome took a step back and began to scratch her head, what a strange world this was. She hadn't even realized that her neighbours had moved out, let alone met them, and now there was a completely different family moving in, or whoever had decided to buy the house. Was the world moving that quickly or was she just too out of things to even notice – either way it seemed to suck severely. Sometimes she wondered how people could move on so fast.

For sure, she knew something was missing in her life, whatever it was she was still trying to work it out.

Kagome steadily drew a breath of fresh autumn air, watching at the multicoloured leaves churned in the air as they began to free fall. And without looking back, she continued to make her way to school – deep inside, hoping that something good could be made out of her new neighbours, whoever they may turn out to be.

* * *

Inuyasha slumped back into his chair, with a deep "humph" and folded his arms across his chest angrily. Sesshomaru had won the argument – again, since he had been doing so for the past few weeks, or more likely, his whole life. Sesshomaru kept his attention on the road, his eyes darting around the view in front of him, whilst Inuyasha focused his own on looking out the window by his side. The scenery blurred past in vibrant colours of red and orange hues of the trees, but it was too fast to really take in the beauty when you were angry. Why did they have to move _again_?

Though his older brother had promised that this would be the last time that would ever move, Inuyasha was still tired of moving to new places nonetheless. He was getting sick of all this moving around, and it wasn't even working to his advantage... No matter where he and his brother went, he was still going to be forced to be an outcast, by both his school and anyone else whom he met. Just because of the way he looked, just because he was different to all of them. Of course the world was changing, but everyone still decided to not accept him.

He was a half breed, so he didn't really belong anywhere…

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was very much accepted, everyone loved and obeyed him, but that's just the way it goes. Everything for the old guy and nothing good left for him, well, he was kind of used to the treatment by now. Since you stay alone, why depend on anyone else. If you are alone, then it should stay that way. It was his entire brother's fault – if he didn't have such a stupid business job, they wouldn't have to keep moving around like this.

Inuyasha took a fleeting look at his brother and came to another conclusion. He was an independent person, he would just need to put up with this a while longer, until he was old enough, then he would get right out of his brother's care and find somewhere to live - alone. No one ever had needed him, and he was sure he didn't need anyone else either. It was simple as. A fact of life.

He sighed to himself and averted his gaze once more to the blurring colours, as they drove down the most perfectly normal suburban street he had seen in a long: of course, each street they moved to looked more perfect and more suburban than the last, they were all the same really. What makes this place any different from the rest anyway?

The people would be no different either.

* * *

Kagome exhaled noisily. The school day had gone by way too quickly and she was finding it difficult to catch up, these days her head always seemed to be stuck up in the clouds, despite her usual character to work towards all the faultless grades. She used to be one to always strive for the best, but now she was barely a ghost. Kagome gathered her things, sweeping them all into her ragged mailbag and more or less got herself ready to go home. Another wasted day of school, nothing had seriously sunk in.

"_Surely life has got to be better than this." _She thought quietly to herself, she couldn't resist another long sigh as she threw her bag over her shoulder, wincing at its weight.

"Is something troubling you Kagome?" said a reassuring voice from nearby, she heard the creak of a table as someone got off it and made their way towards her.

Kagome looked up, slightly stunned and saw a smiling wolf demon in front of her, leaning forward so much he was barely touching her nose; to her relief, he leaned back upon her looking up, grinning like some kind of lunatic. Who would you describe a guy like him? Well, Kouga was the school athletic - all girls loved him and all the guys wanted to be him. Yet at the sight of Kagome, he would throw them all off him and be at her side immediately. Cute? Not really.

She didn't have that much thought for guys like him either.

He was annoying, cocky and stubborn, most of the things that she disliked in a person, but he did try to make her smile and usually he succeeded triumphantly. That was the good thing about him, inside that tough exterior, was a kind and caring guy – and that was the part of Kouga which she called her friend.

"No, nothing at all Kouga, I'm absolutely fine." She answered, smiling back at him weakly, hoping the corners of her mouth would not succeed to not twitch.

Looking unconvinced, he stepped back further, studying her closely, he raised an eyebrow but then shrugged, and deciding to let Kagome continue to walk home, buried in her utmost thoughts. Kouga couldn't help but notice that she was in a weird mood.

He watched as she walked away, her hair spilling messily over her shoulders and her eyes following the floor beneath her – _what a dreamer?_

* * *

Unwillingly and extremely stubbornly, Inuyasha got out the car after his brother, swinging his legs off the chair and jumping out onto the sidewalk in a gliding movement. He shut the car door behind him as loudly as he could, then stuffing his hands into his pockets when he finally decided to look up. Suddenly, he was overcome with an emotion of bemusement when he caught the sight of his new "home."

It much more different from any house they had ever lived in. It was, well, it was huge. Compared to all the other houses that they had lived in, yeah it was. Sure, they had still been living in luxury, everything and anything at their fingertips but they were all just meaningless materials that acted as comfort, and soon enough there was no room for all of these things in the house.

So, of course Mr. Practical Brother decided it was best to move closer to his new job position. Well, it was better than him not being around all the time, right – _not._

"Inuyasha, I wonder how many flies you could catch with your mouth open like that." He said, breaking Inuyasha out of his thoughts and stumbling back to reality. The house would practically be his own, since his brother was never around.

Swiftly, he realized what he must have looked like; therefore, he straightened and fixed himself up before he went to help Sesshomaru with the unpacking, still acting like a childish loon.

* * *

She had finally reached home, though her legs were aching from the trek, she was overjoyed; Kagome outstretched a tired hand to open the front gate, and took in this moment as a kind of success, she shut her eyes and breathed in a long deep breath before opening her eyes again afterwards. She entwined her fingers with the wood and shoved it open, when suddenly, something moved from the corner of her eye, causing her head to snap in its direction - sending her hair to swing around her neck in following motion, and almost tumbling over to the collapse of weight on one side because of her bag.

Something was different.

Her eyes widened when she found a rather fancy-looking car parked in the driveway of the house next door, its trunk and two doors left open to reveal a few neatly packed boxes sitting inside. Some other boxes were left sprawled across the lawn too, ruining its perfect cut here and there; the front door was open too, giving Kagome a good view of the interior which also looked neat but extremely empty.

She wondered what this was all about. And then, as if on cue, someone walked right out of the house carrying a load of boxes that towered way above his or her head, and grumbling to themselves about something along the lines of having to "_bring out stupid boxes again."_ Feeling curious and inquisitive, she went over to say check it out and say "hello" to the new possible neighbours.

"Hey!" A female voice said from behind him, catching him completely off guard.

Startled by the voice from absolutely no where, and out of the afternoon's silence too, Inuyasha accidentally dropped his load and fell over, slipping on a toy or something of the sort that he hadn't seen in his path. The cardboard boxes scattered across the drive, spilling their contents of clothes and such for public eyes to see – if any public eyes were there at all.

"_Damn, that hurt." _He whispered to himself.

Inuyasha rubbed his (what seemed like a broken) skull, as he looked around worriedly at his belongings on the ground when unexpectedly, the cutest laugh he had ever heard broke the silence, emerging from a close proximity. A laugh… something he had not heard in a long time.

He looked up just in time to find a teenage girl, possibly his age, if not perhaps a little younger, standing over him and smiling. She immediately stopped giggling at his bewildered expression, but not shocked because of his appearance as a hanyou, but because of the icy glare he cast her. Nevertheless she outstretched a hand without delay, offering to help him up, as if good nature was instinctive to her.

He ignored her lingering hand, turning away from her and got up himself, with a swift acrobatic step that seemed flawless. Only when did he did see, as he looked at her face-to-face that she seemed somewhat disappointed for the fact that he had refused her help.

Obviously noticing that he was staring, she turned away to hide the colouring in her cheeks – for the first time in a long period, she blushed. But why? She hardly new this person, but somewhere inside her that dead feeling was beginning to dissipate.

"What's up with you? It's like you've never seen a girl before." She said, breaking the silence, her back still to him, she avoided playing with the hem of her shirt or tucking a strand of ebony hair behind her ear to distract herself.

He merely, tossed his head up in his usual way and "Keh'd" her statement, returning to picking up his belongings that lay all over the floor, shoving them into random boxes that were nearby, uncaring to where they ought to go.

Kagome, feeling bad for being the reason that they were on the floor, bent down and got to her knees to help him. She gathered a few t-shirts into her arms and handed them to the boy who she had just met unhurriedly.

Inuyasha looked up from what he was doing and somewhat gratefully, took the clothes from her hands, brushing them slightly and causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise from the contact, he placed them into one of the boxes labelled "Inuyasha's clothes." He could try to attempt a smile, but he wasn't sure how it would look after several years of malpractice.

As an awkward silence spread between them, Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru come back outside, catching a glimpse of his long silver strands of hair catch the autumn sunlight "Hey Inuyasha, are you done bringing in th-" He began to say, but stopped when he saw the two of them sorting out the mess in the drive. He cocked up an eyebrow at the sight and with a brief nod at Kagome, retreated back inside the house with a playful, and knowing brotherly smirk.

"Um, here you go." She said, handing him another set of clothes which she had collected, she attempted to smile but her lips failed her too, it became a strange try to pout instead, so she just stopped.

Inuyasha, without warning, snatched his belongings from her hands and cast her an irritated look, his lips curling into a small frown.

"You can just go now. Don't bother helping me anymore." He snapped, feeling his defence mechanisms kicking in after feeling thankful for her help. He threw the clothes into a box and got up, tucking it under his arm, making an effort to walk away from this girl.

But this girl, had been the first to not mention, let alone notice the difference in him. Like she didn't mind… or was she too dense to realize. They didn't belong in the same type of world. Hers was bright and happy, whilst his was darker than hers could ever be. And no one wants to see or be in the dark.

Kagome's mouth dropped open and she felt her nerve tick, she threw him an equally annoyed look and stood up. Kagome sighed, giving up to his behaviour and decided to just go home as he said. She picked up her things and left without saying a word, she walked off to her own house, shutting the door behind her as she went - not knowing that she had left a very confused hanyou watching her leave. It could have been said that they were equally stubborn.

* * *

_A/N: _Hey hey! The author here, and thank you for reading the first ever chapter of my first ever fanfic – what a joy for you! Wooop! Haha. Anyway, this is a working progress and hopefully, will continue to get better along with my writing skills. So yeah, that's all really. Please review! And I will try to update whenever I can. Let me say this. Reviews will be the only reason I continue on with the story.

Enjoy!

-Fallen11angel


	2. Take My Hand

**All I Need Is You**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"_Damn."_ Was Inuyasha's only thought and he thought that it fitted the situation perfectly well.

Not only was he in a totally new place but, he almost entirely forgot that he also had to start a new high school. So "_damn"_ it certainly was. All his hardships and insecurities would have to be done and tested again at this new school. A cycle which he had to do every time he moved: a consequence for being a different teenager to the rest. Before long, he had to reluctantly get ready, in the sincerest hopes that maybe this time it would be a new start. Hopefully. Or maybe it would be better to not hope for it at all.

He shut the front door behind him, with a slight "click" of the lock and stopped abruptly, as if afraid to go any further into the world. Inuyasha even considered just going back inside, but he figured he wasn't scared; he definitely wasn't scared of anything. Even if he was, he stubbornly refused to admit it. Stubborn and proud was his game - always has been since his parents abandoned him, and his brother. He took a deep inhale to ready himself to the torture and he stood to his full height, as if to be intimidating. He wasn't so sure if it would work.

Just then, shocking Inuyasha out of his train of thoughts, Kagome came out of her house (the one next door to his own) and after exiting the front wooden gate, she started to make her way down the street. Her figure got slowly smaller with each step away she took; it was a chance he had to take. She clearly had not noticed the still frozen hanyou on the front step – unsure to travel closer to school - the place of ultimate doom.

A normal journey for most teenagers: but certainly not for this one. He was freaked as hell.

After brief seconds that felt like excruciating hours, he rolled his golden smouldering eyes, releasing his tight grip on the front banister and zooming down the street with increasing speed - helplessly chasing after a girl who he had met and treated in a slightly distasteful attitude a few days previously. He severely prayed that she was not the one to hold grudges on people; maybe… just maybe she had forgiven him by now. Right?

* * *

"Hey you!" A deep voice yelled from a distance, but Kagome naïvely thought that it was probably someone calling for another person than calling for her. Kagome continued to walk on, her pace slightly increasing. Of course, she proved herself wrong again - someone sure was calling her. Her eyes widened as she noticed herself to be the only other person to be walking on the same street and even worse, she recognized the voice.

"HEYYYY!" The voice yelled again, only louder this time.

With slight aggravation to this person, who appeared to be ruining the peacefulness of her morning, disturbing the sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling in the autumn air. Kagome quickly turned around and Inuyasha caught up to her much to his relief, slightly out of breath. She eyed him with great suspicion, and took a small step away from him. She recognized him immediately; he was the guy who oh-so-nicely talked to her the other day. Sure, he was very misleading and mean - now, he was chasing after her. How pathetic!

"You…walk…so damn …fast!" Was all she could make out, from in between his pants of exhaustion, yet inwardly happy to make him suffer – she wanted to laugh. He rested his arms onto his knees, bending over to catch some air for recovery, taking deep heaves. His silver hair tumbled just past his broad shoulders, "Didn't you hear me... calling." He continued, equally breathlessly.

Kagome gave a brief "Humph!" Turning her face away from him and leaving him in expectancy, "Well, look who it is." She muttered, folding her arms across her chest smugly and making an attempt to turn away from him.

_"Great! She is the type to hold grudges!" _He thought as he sighed deeply to himself and rolling his eyes again. His luck never failed to improve – never!

"So…fast!" He breathed out again, making no sense or meaning out of his sentence.

"What do you want neighbour?" She asked sarcastically before putting up her arms in mock surrender, she scoffed rudely and flicked her hair behind her shoulder - almost hitting him in the face, or perhaps attempting to on purpose.

"Man, what's wrong with you?" He screamed, backing away.

"What's wrong with me?" She repeated, "What's wrong with you!"

"I was just going to say-" Inuyasha began, but was interrupted before midway through the sentence.

"Hurry, I don't want to be late for school!" Kagome replied to Inuyasha, who had by now recovered, rolling her eyes at him. They both held annoyed expressions on their faces and were leaning so extremely close in their anger to stare one another down. "_Why was he even trying?"_

"Okay, you know what, forget it!" He yelled stomping off dramatically. Inuyasha walked off for a while but then stopped down the street, not knowing where to go: so much for great exits. He tried to make it appear that he was just pausing rather than, make out that he was very much lost.

"Fine!" Kagome yelled before muttering to herself, "What a drama queen!"

"I heard that." He shouted back, shocking her.

She was just about ready to continue walking to school, when sudden realization hit her hard across the back of her head like the strike of an arrow. "Oh my God!" She said, picturing his attire a moment ago which was the image of a school uniform, "Are you going to my school?" She asked as she turned to face him once more and calling after him in the distance.

At first Inuyasha didn't reply, he looked lost in thought for a moment but then shortly afterwards, he both nodded and shrugged his shoulders receiving a sigh from Kagome. He made his way back down the road towards her, his face looked both ashamed and confused. "_How was he sure he actually was going to her school?"_

Suddenly, she chuckled mischievously to which Inuyasha gave her another puzzled look, "It's going to be your first day at school." She explained, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, "Good luck with that then!"

"Oh thanks." He replied with much sarcasm, though he was more expectant of a better reply. But it seemed he had gotten on her bad side after the occurrence before.

Kagome looked up at him feeling herself heating up and there, realization hit her again, this time like a slap in the face. As her eyes met with his, she became lost in them, they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Different to any she had seen before but still beautiful nonetheless. A murky amber colour, like golden liquid - something out of a fairytale - before long she found herself searching them for something, and then her gaze lead down to his strong jaw line, to his delicate lips… like a chiselled God-like face…

Before long, the words she was about to say got trapped in her throat and she almost gagged.

She felt the urge to lick her lips, but held it back. How come she had not known how cute he looked all this time? Maybe she was too out of it to even notice anything –as usual! Despite his unique appearance, he was a perfectly good looking guy; if only he wasn't so childish, cocky and stubborn. All the things she hated in a person! "_Why does God only give the good looks to the mean people?" _Snort.

"Inuyasha?" She breathed out, whispering to herself, smiling sheepishly at the taste of his name on her lips.

_"How had she known his name?"_ Before she could ask herself, Inuyasha did it for her.

* * *

Inuyasha felt somewhat guilty for being so obstinate to this girl, he figured she didn't need that crap from him, but surely, it didn't last very long. He heard his name escape her lips and instantly he softened, resisting the urge to feel them on his own lips – "_ergh, what was he thinking? Snap out of it man!"_

"How do you know my name?" He questioned to her, trying not to look at her lips, but instead trying to catch her eye.

Surprised, Kagome blushed and looked away from him embarrassed, she ought to explain it wanting to apologize for the embarrassing encounter, "I heard your, um, dad-?"

"Brother." He interrupted.

"Oh sorry, brother, er, say it yesterday, well I assume that's your name?" She said to him, an insignificant question hanging on the end. She half nodded in question and her hands grasped onto her yellow school bag tighter. It clasped onto her back.

"Um, yeah it is." He replied, to which Kagome nodded again and turned away from him, facing the sidewalk. He slid a nervous hand across the back of his neck to avoid the awkward silence.

"My name is Kagome, if you want to know." She said before going on walking, making sure to keep ahead of him and that they were at a certain distance, so she could strangle herself for being so embarrassing.

He was absolutely bewildered; no one had ever tried to talk to him before, so why should they start now? She was the only person who had taken an interest in him, or hinted to it at the very least, "W_hat makes her so different to everyone else?"_ He exhaled. It certainly was different around here. The scenery, the house, the people - a girl.

With his spirits slightly uplifted, and obediently he followed Kagome like a stray puppy. School was now erased from his mind, and there remained the thought of Kagome, the way she looked, the way she spoke and everything about her. "_What made her so different to everyone else he had met?" _He snorted sarcastically and almost burst out laughing like a fool.

Inuyasha shook his head, in the hopes of shaking her out too and started to laugh nervously as he received a rather scared look from the one person he was just thinking about. Could she hear his thoughts - he hoped not.

* * *

When they finally arrived at school, it seemed busy and it was as if though everyone was in a rush, to do things, to get somewhere, to be with someone. Typical high school, just like all of the others he had been too, he looked around and took note of the usual cliques which were in sight. He glared at them as they eyed him with revulsion. Obviously, had always got the same reactions in his previous schools, all the way until kindergarten. It sucked.

This time though, something was different, he actually knew someone and she was walking beside him, at close proximity - enough to make him shiver.

Inuyasha was surprised to see that Kagome always waited for him so he wouldn't get lost, always gesturing for him to follow. He couldn't help but smile, but before long it was gone. In shock and disbelief, Inuyasha saw that everyone was looking and gaping at Kagome. She was visibly popular and of course, no one dared to bump into her through all the commotion; instead they knocked into him at every opportunity, and not even accidentally. They sniggered and counted how many times they could do so.

Amongst the pushing, he found he was getting separated from her and fast. People sure were taking pleasure in his pain; and he really didn't like the way some of these guys looked at her, too much lustfulness in their eyes. Then, he felt something in his chest, almost like he was going to lose Kagome unless he did something – not that he even had her yet. Unexpectedly and without thinking, he reached out, and held her hand like it was the only thing he could do, gripping its softness with the larger hand of his own.

His eyes widened. He really didn't mean to do that; but before he could let go of her, she clasped his hand tighter, like it was instinct.

It was only then that he realized that her hands were so gentle, and so small in to his own. There was something that he liked, being like this. He felt an emotion which he believed he had never felt before; you could say he actually felt happy.

She pulled the guy out of the suffocating crowd.

* * *

_A/N: _Sooo, there's second chapter, it is now up. Sorry if it's too short. Tell me what you think, and please review or I shall not bother with a following chapter! But just in case, I will try to conjure up a third chapter today, as I do. It's like magic and yeah, I'm too weird for this.

-Fallen11angel


	3. Kisses Under The Sakura Tree

**All I Need Is You**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

They stayed like that, hands clasped together, until the end of the hallway. Out of the crowd and far away from all prying eyes, at least for now. A lot of people were looking, actually staring mouth open! And some of them didn't look too happy. In fact, they all looked too unhappy. It was scary!

They slow their pace and eventually they stopped walking, to which Kagome thought it was a good time to talk; she turned to face Inuyasha. But blushing heavily, he let go of her hand, much to Kagome's disapointment. She placed her hand behind her back, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink too and she gave him a weeak smile of sone sort. Kagome opened her mouth to break the silence but Inuyasha just mumbled something of a goodbye, before he walked away.

She was speechless and abandoned in an empty corridor, gaping at the one guy she wouldn't ever understand. What's wrong with boys? And what had just happened? Before she knew it, she eyed a piece of grass outside, and then it was lunch. Kagome had spent all her lesson time staring out the window and thinking about Inuyasha. I mean, she had only met the guy a few days ago!

She had not seen that the very guy she had been thinking about was also in the same class as her; that he sat only a few rows back. And he couldn't help but stare at her back like it was the only thing in the world he could actually look at - he felt like such a stalker.

Her black hair hung down her back carelessly and her chin was propped up on her hand. Her uniform, was neat and her face was thoughtful - well, from what he could see of it. She was obviously thinking, but about what? However obvious it may be, Inuyasha couldn't ever tell.

As soon as the lunch bell rang in a blast of deafening noise, Inuyasha ran out of the class, trying desperately to snap himself out of it. _"Since when did he think like that? Since never, thats when." _He swung his mailbag over his shoulder as he ran out of the busying hall. Inuyasha needed a place where he could think straight. Where he could be alone - just like how it used to be.

Breaking out into the school field, Inuyasha found a cherry blossom tree, and for some reason was brought comfort by it - possibly because there were many of those trees around their first house, back when they were still one big happy family, when his mother and father where still alive - now, it was just himself and only himself. He considered it alright, and then leapt up into one of its large branches. Inuyasha leant back in some form of relaxation and let out a long exhale.

_"What has got into you? You are independent and you do not need anyone." _He thought to himself, practically a stab in the gut and being too tough on himself,_ "Besides, she doesn't want you either, how could she?"_

The door to the field opened, cutting Inuyasha's thoughts once more with the sound of laughter from inside. The chilling breeze swept his mid-length hair over his eyes and he slid into an upper branch of the tree, hoping to remain unseen for the time being.

* * *

Kagome looked around the field to check if anyone was there, it was deserted. When she was sure that she was definitely alone she sat under her usual blossom tree with a certain guy on her mind. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she settled herself down on a protuding root, and hugged her bag to her chest.

_"What the hell? There she is! I can't get rid of you can I?" _Inuyasha smiled as he thought to himself, he was a few branches above where she sat and he stared intensively at her figure, _"She is so beautiful, I could look into your eyes forever if I had the time... Damn, how sentimental do you sound Inuyasha!" _He snapped himself out of it, shaking his head vigorously.

"Huh? How long have you been up there?" A sweet familiar voice shouted from below him. Inuyasha peered down and saw Kagome's smiling face staring up at him. She looked so happy, he returned the expression to some extent before replying.

"Well, I know I was here before you, so I'm not stalking you or anything!" He raised his voice so she could hear him. Kagome nodded briefly and sat down again. He frowned weakly and leapt down from his branch, landing very close to her. Startled by his gesture, Kagome looked up at him. She scooted across from him.

Again their eyes met in the spur of the moment, her dark hazel ones with his amber. Both found it hard to look away, though they tried. Inuyasha felt like he had to do something. Damn, it was this feeling all over again. It was like he was going to throw up.

"You're different Kagome.." He murmured, more to himself than to anybody else.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused. His voice was the softest she had ever heard it, so far his tone had always been angry or annoying.

"Most people would have left by now, you know, its not very often people talk to me." He confessed freely.

"Inu-" She began, but he cut her off.

"I'm surprised you even talked to me, most people don't even try."

"Inuyasha, your babbling" she said, giggling.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, you're different. So I just want to protect you…" His voice was even softer, but he was serious.

"Protect me from what?" She wanted to know, she leant towards him unknowingly.

He didn't reply. Even he didn't know what the answer to her question was. He didn't even know where these words were coming from.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome put her hand on his.

He looked away so that his hair flopped down and covered his eyes.

"I want to protect you from me." he finally answered. The silence between them continued, Kagome didn't understand.

She just tightened her hand around his. And he suddenly looked up at her again.

"Inuyasha… what if I don't want to be protected from you?" He was shocked, he felt that she had said the right thing. He pulled her closer to him so that their faces were just barely touching.

* * *

Kagome wanted to kiss him, and he tightened his arms around her.

They both leaned in, hearts racing in time.

Then something inside Inuyasha changed. _She didn't need him._

He pulled back and let her go, it was an awkward shift. Kagome bit her lip and blushed heavily.

"I'm sorry…" was all Inuyasha could manage, blushing he got his stuff and left.

Kagome asked herself mentally if she knew what she was putting herself through. She knew they had not known each other for long, but she felt that she needed him.

* * *

_A/N:_ Okay, that is the chapter 3! Weird, yeah and possibly moving far to fast. Please tell me what you think, so reviews please! I shall magic up a chapter 4! This is not very well, written. But don't worry I'm so into happy endings. So there will definitely will be one. Thanks for any review so far!

Smile.

-Fallen11angel


	4. Live Now, Think Later

**All I Need Is You**

_Chapter 4_

They both walked home alone, footsteps treading… echoing, each with the other person on their mind - thoughts racing. Despite the fact that Inuyasha felt he had done the right thing for himself, deeper inside he knew he didn't. His heart knew otherwise. He pulled his jacket tighter around him with a frown. It was too cold.

He tried to convince himself that he didn't love her, even if he knew clearly well that he did, even after this short time. Like love at first sight? Or not? He had fallen for her the moment he heard her laugh, so why was he trying to push her away? Push her away, hard.

He passed Kagome's house and looked up, dazed. He wasn't sure why he did it, but once he knew Kagome wasn't home he carried on walking. Her windows were empty, dark. There was no use if she wasn't there.

He needed to think. Or was it already decided.

Kagome sat down under the blossom tree, crossing hair legs and pulling down her skirt to the fullest length. It had been such a long time since she had seen Inuyasha, she was starting to think that maybe it was just a dream. A very vivid, and wonderful dream. She looked up into the swaying, thick branches of her favourite tree, disappointed to see that he wasn't there. Swinging, or smirking down at her. Teasing her.

She opened a hand gently, trying to catch any falling pink petals; smiling to herself as a few landed on her palm. They were so soft, so light, like they were not even landed yet. So carefree, unlike how she felt right now.

"Hey now, that may be the first smile I've seen in a long time" Kagome heard a familiar deep voice say, she slowly turned to where the sound was coming from. Breathing got harder when she felt someone else beside her. Was it him?

Kouga had sat next to her, closer than she wanted. She frowned slightly, hoping not to be rude, but half hoping it had been Inuyasha who had turned up. To light up the day. To prevail.

"Don't tell me I'm that bad to be with!" Kouga exclaimed, reacting to the frown. As slight as it was. His eyes studied her features.

"Oh no! It's just-" She tried to reason.

"You were expecting someone else…" Kouga replied, ending her sentence for her.

"Um… yeah I guess so." She said trying to smile politely. Though the edges were weak and trembling almost.

Inuyasha smacked his head against his desk. Loud. Hard. He couldn't hide in here forever, could he? He turned dreamingly towards the window overlooking the outside field, and he saw the last thing he needed to see.

Kouga… that annoying girl snatcher. That stupid, stuck up, pea brain of a wolf demon! That dog! Well, the list could go on.

AND worse still, he was making Kagome smile. His girl. His girl? Since when…Man, things were getting messed up.



He smacked his head on the table again, harder this time even if it didn't hurt the slightest. He just needed a sign, something to help him make up his mind. A cloud in the sky, a poster perhaps. Something to tell him that love was wrong.

He took a deep breath before rushing downstairs, faster than human speed. He didn't know what he was doing, but he was going to decide once he got there. Spur of the moment kind of thing.

Kagome clutched her sides as she continued laughing hysterically, Kouga didn't look pleased. At all. In his attempt to flatter her, he sounded like a complete idiot. Poor Kouga. He raised an eyebrow impatiently.

"Well, _anyway_…" Kouga said in a tone that made Kagome stop laughing. Her face became grave.

"I was just wondering if you-" He tried to continue, but once more he was interrupted. This time by the sound of doors slamming open, a little too forcefully.

Kouga's look of vile and disgust, made Kagome turn her head immediately, to see who had just come outside. Who had just made Kouga give that look of such distaste? Her heart skipped a beat instinctively as she saw, the one guy she had been waiting for, standing a few metres from her. Close enough to touch. It wasn't a dream after all. Inuyasha had been real.

Instantaneously, she stood up, her legs shaking and both their eyes met. She was frozen, that moment they had together under the tree came back to her. It was like she couldn't breathe. She forgot to breathe. Golden, smoulders melted with hers.

Finally, it all made sense to her. It rushed down and almost collapsed her. She had fallen in love with him. With this boy!

"Inuyasha…" She breathed out his name, like it was her oxygen. The last thing she remembered was his amber orbs piercing her, and then her world went black. The subconscious had claimed her.

The way Kagome said his name made his heart race, even faster than humanly possible. He was surprised nobody saw it trying to escape his chest. It was like he needed her to say it, so soft and full of love. What he wanted.

Kagome swayed sideways before falling forwards, she had fainted. Probably as overwhelmed as I was. Inuyasha went towards her in a flash and pulled her limp body close to him, holding her upwards. Her absolute warmth made him understand, that yet, he would still love her even if he thought he had forgotten it.

He looked up, feeling eyes prying, and saw Kouga still standing there. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be the last time he saw him, and not nicely either. Kouga winced at his loss.

"I'm not going to give Kagome up to you" He yelled, pointing a trembling finger towards him. He opened his mouth to say something before storming off, saying nothing at all. It was probably easier if he didn't.

Unexpectedly, the sound of various murmuring erupted and as his eyes darting around the scene, Inuyasha saw that people had gathered to see what was going on. Why couldn't they just mind their own business? Nosy bastards.

He sighed, and pulled Kagome more comfortably into his arms, pulling her tighter. He could feel her heart beat in tune with his.

Whatever was going to happen he knew he had to just follow his heart, rather than his head. He had got his sign, Kagome had come to him and he had come to her. He knew she wanted this, but whether he wanted it or not he knew he would just decide later. It was up now. He had to live this through.



For now he would let his feelings take charge. He rested his head on top of her hair and though she was unconscious, he felt her hold him tighter. Maybe, she needed him after all.

_A/N:_ There you go chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews. All of you! My mind is blown. Thanks. So review again! Why not?

Tell me what you think! Chapter five on the way, sooner than you think, I'm still not sure what to do. But no fear it will get there. Promise. Fingers cross.

Hum Hum :)

-Fallen11angel


	5. If You Love, I Love Too

**All I Need Is You**

_Chapter 5_

- -

Kagome stirred, and pulled her blanket up to her chin. But then, suddenly remembering the events of the day, her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly.

She was in her room, in her bed. She must have passed out, what a great way to react to seeing Inuyasha. What must he think of her now? Slapping her forehead, she got up from her bed to go get some water.

- -

He was finding it difficult to sleep, with his mind racing he wasn't sure he could even sit still. He needed to be closer to her, to see if she was okay.

Had she woken up yet?

Unable to control himself, he went out to the garden to try and get some fresh air.

- -

Putting her glass in the sink, she looked up at the clock. 3 am. Weird.

Kagome gazed outside, it looked so magical. The moonlight giving everything it touched a tinted blue glow, and you could actually see stars tonight. Something inside her wanted to go outside, like there was an invisible pull.

And Kagome, who had always followed her heart, gladly followed.

- -

Inuyasha was aware something was different. He could smell sweet jasmine, Kagome. She was there.

At the feel of her presence, Inuyasha stood up abruptly and hurried over to her garden fence. Peering over, he saw that he was right. There she stood, wearing a night slip ending just above her knees, the light pink material barely enough to keep her warm.

She shivered but she stayed in the same spot, not making any move to go back in. Looking up at the moon, it illuminated her face, giving her hair a blue tint. He barely had the time to appreciate her beauty; he was always stuck behind his defensive wall.

He climbed over the fence and landed softly on the other side. She looked slightly frightened at first, but her expression changed quickly.

Tonight, just tonight, he was going to let his guard down. It was just Kagome and him.

- -

Inuyasha had suddenly appeared and she wasn't sure whether to feel happy or scared. Before she had time to think, he was standing in front of her looking into her eyes, like he was searching for something more from her.

_Say something Kagome! _She thought to herself. _You can't let him go again. _

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again when nothing came out. Blushing, she tried to turn away and hide it.

It felt awkward yet right at the same time, was this the reason something brought her out?

From the corner of her eye, she saw him shift awkwardly like he was going to leave. Thinking of something to do, she instantly grabbed him and hugged him tightly. She didn't want him to go, not just yet.

Kagome felt his body tense up before finally returning the hug and wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled to herself.

They made no attempt to move, except for occasional shifts to hold the other tighter. They were together, lighting up the dark, yet it was silent.

"Inuyasha…" She said softly.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha replied, not expecting it.

"I'm not going to leave you." It was to the point, but she meant it.

"What?"

"I'm just trying to say, no matter how much you push me away, I'm not going to leave." The sentence stung him, making him feel a pang of guilt and love at the same time.

At the absence of a reply, Kagome looked up at him. She felt she had said all she needed to say.

- -

He had no words to say to her, he avoided her gaze and let his arms loosen up a bit. But she still clung to him, like he was her life. Her eyes had started to well up with tears, though you could tell she was holding them back.

"Kagome… Why are you crying?" He didn't understand.

"Do you hate me Inuyasha?" She was crying now and he had caused it.

"I can't ever hate you…" He lifted up a hand and brushed away her tears, making her smile a bit.

"Because Kagome, I love you…" Her gaze snapped up to him. She looked him with such love and he tried his best to do the same.

There, he had said it. He told her how he felt, and he couldn't be happier. Smiling, he hugged her tight and laughing, she returned it.

**A/N : Wooooo! Its love! Okay that's chapter 5. **

**But wait there shall be more! Don't you forget that Kagome hasn't proclaimed her love yet…**

**hehe. Reviews please! You know the drill.**

**Peace & Love :)**

**-Fallen11angel**


	6. Somethings Going On?

**All I Need Is You**

_Chapter 6_

- -

When both Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at school the next day, there was something weird going on. People were talking more and seemed a lot more lively than usual. There was something more of a rush.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was walking close to him and trying to avoid being pushed by the restless crowd. Noticing that she was practically leaning on him, Kagome blushed and backed off a bit.

Then Inuyasha, feeling the emptiness of not having Kagome close by his side, reached out and took her hand. She looked shocked at first, then smiled sweetly and returned to her position next to him. But the crowd had their attention on them now, pointing and talking about them.

"Oh my gosh, is Kagome dating that weird new guy?" He heard someone say, pulling a face.

However, at seeing Kouga's face (who was standing with his friends nearby) he couldn't help but smirk. He looked way more than pissed off.

- -

Hearing people murmuring about Inuyasha made her feel uneasy. She didn't want him to hear all that crap, so she pulled him quickly out of the busy hallway. Away from prying eyes.

Inuyasha smiled gratefully at the gesture and let out a sigh. It looked like he was holding his breath all that time, she couldn't help but giggle. Pretty soon, Inuyasha joined in too.

It was probably the first time she had ever heard him laugh, they were so serious this whole time, and they never had the time to just be.

They were both stopped at the sound of the bell. Kagome tiptoed and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. Then, realizing what she had just done, she blushed heavily and ran off to class.

- -

Inuyasha felt a blush rise to his cheeks, but he didn't care. He smirked to himself, stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to make his way to class.

He felt closer to her than ever.

- -

Kagome rushed into class and sat on her usual desk by the window. Only to be attacked by an overexcited friend of hers.

"ARGHHHHH! IT'S FINALLY HERE!" She screamed, burying her in a suffocating hug.

Finally pushing her off, Kagome replied, "What's here?"

Her friend's face darkened suddenly and she put her hands on her hips. She looked more than menacing.

Inspecting her, Kagome saw that today her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing her usual outfit of pink and black. Not to mention, her trademark pink eyeshadow.

Kagome sighed; she was in for it now.

"You don't know!" She gasped and eyed her suspiciously.

"Sango, seriously, I don't know!" Sango looked she had just choked on something.

"Prom, Kagome! It's here!" Kagome's mouth dropped open, she wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad thing.

- -

_Something's going on around here… _Inuyasha thought to himself, looking at a group of noisy girls passing by. _Ergh._

Pulling a face, he shook it off. People were acting so strange lately.

All of a sudden, his eye caught something bright posted over the doors to the hall. Rolling his eyes, he approached it, hoping it would give him some answers.

Reading the sign Inuyasha laughed hysterically. It explained a lot.

Clutching his sides, he hurried to class.

**A/N Okay, just in case you're wondering if I'm crazy. I was completely clueless! **

**I had no idea what to do, so why not prom eh? Let's see where it goes… hehe**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed! You still know the drill! **

**I shall magically create a chapter 7 now. Yay! **

**Clueless me :)**

**-Fallen11angel**


	7. How To Ask A Girl To Prom

**All I Need Is You**

_Chapter 7_

- -

The lunch bell rang. Kagome smiled as she waved to Sango, who was going off to meet her boyfriend. She stuffed her belongings into her bag and hurried to the door.

She was surprised to see familiar hanyou leaning on the wall outside, had he been waiting for her?

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" Kagome said, poking him on the chest playfully.

"I was let out of class early…" He replied mischievously.

"Liar." She said giggling and putting an arm around his waist.

"Ah well." He answered, placing one arm around her shoulders and taking her bag with the other.

- -

Inuyasha felt pleased with himself. Things were turning out remarkably well.

He had long since forgotten about his independent self and his defensive behaviour towards everyone. Kagome had succeeded in opening him up and making him an overall better person.

He tightened his grip on Kagome's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. He had to make a plan on this whole prom thing. He had a strange feeling about it, like something big was going to happen.

Damn, was he clueless when it came to the right words.

He cringed at the thought of him making a complete fool of himself.

"Ahhhh… crap." He said aloud.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing." He said, laughing nervously.

- -

Kagome just ignored Inuyasha's strange behaviour, maybe it was a guy thing.

She slumped a bit and took in a deep breath. She hoped Inuyasha didn't know about prom. She might get too much unwanted attention there and her gut made her feel something like an impending doom.

However extravagant that may sound, that's how she felt.

She couldn't help but join Inuyasha and laugh slightly nervously too.

- -

Unexpectedly, Kagome started to laugh with him.

Oh no. Had she managed to find out about prom? Did she know what he was thinking?

But most importantly, why was he sounding so retarded? God only knew.

He could think about the 'How to ask Kagome to prom with me' thing later. Right now, he would just try and keep his mind off it.

- -

Late that day Kagome hurried home. After school she had said her goodbyes to Inuyasha and explained that her mom had called her earlier on. She wondered what for?

Walking into the kitchen, where her mom usually was, she threw her bag to the side and dumped herself onto a chair. Soon after she had arrived, her mom walked in holding a jacket and the car keys.

"Oh good, your home!" She smiled at Kagome.

"Where are we going mom?" Kagome said curiously, pointing to the car keys.

"You'll see. Come on get in the car." Tucking in a strand of hair behind her ear, she followed.

She could sense that her mom had a plan. Great.

- -

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's car wasn't in their driveway. Shrugging it off he thought that maybe it was about her mom calling her home.

Shortly after entering his house, he went to his room and reclined onto a chair. He felt like he was doing homework.

People should really write books on this sort of thing, he was sure it would be a bestseller.

_A GUYS GUIDE TO GIRLS. _

He smiled at the thought.

He didn't know how long he sat there thinking, but he had waved off every idea he had due to the fact that they all sounded like he was about to die somehow.

Too overdramatic.

Too cheesy.

And definitely too stupid.

Suddenly, the sound of Sesshomaru arriving home snapped him back into reality. It was already dark outside and he still had nothing. How pathetic.

He couldn't believe it, but he got up and was drawn to only one final solution.

He was going to ask Sesshomaru for advice. Dear God, he felt like it was worse than drowning himself.

Extremely unwillingly, he went downstairs to look for his brother.

The trouble he went through for Kagome, he should be given a medal.

**Please review while I try to drink a creative potion and write yet another chapter.**

**Awesome :)**

**-Fallen11angel**


	8. Get To The Point And It Fits Into Place

**All I Need Is You**

_Chapter 8_

- -

Kagome got out the car, only to find that they were at the mall. Confused, Kagome began to scratch her head and hurried after her mom. Sometimes she was over suspicious.

"Eh… mom? What are we doing here?" She said, nodding in the direction of the mall.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Kagome continued before her mom could say anything.

"Of course we are, I think I would know. I brought us here." She answered in a sarcastic voice.

Noticing the absence of a reply from Kagome, she continued on.

"We're going to find you a prom dress!" Her mom screamed eagerly, throwing her arms in the air and flashing her a cheesy smile.

"Whaaaa?!" Kagome felt uneasy.

"I knew you would be excited!" She exclaimed, grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her inside.

- -

By the time Inuyasha had reached the bottom of the stairs, he had changed his mind and began to make his way up again. Whilst creeping along, he heard his brother's voice behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Inuyasha turned around, embarrassed and laughing anxiously.

"Well…um…I" He began saying pathetically.

"Come on, spit it out!"

"FINE! I WAS GONNA ASK YOU FOR ADVICE!" Sesshomaru froze, and then erupted into a hysterical laughter.

"SO ARE YOU HELPING OR NOT?" Inuyasha said, annoyed.

"Sure, what the hell." Sesshomaru said, shrugging and wiping a tear from his eye.

- -

She trudged through the mall after her mom, only stopping once every so often to look at the windows of glamorous shops.

Sooner or later, they took a break.

They had got nowhere and they both wanted to rest. Her mom had told her to wait while she went to go buy some milkshakes or something for them.

Thank God, she was finally alone.

Sighing to herself she leant on the wall behind her. Kagome sat down and looked around the area. It was quiet and the crowd of people had filtered down, most of them had gone home. She hoped that soon, she would too.

Suddenly, a light turned on behind her. And turning around, Kagome saw that she was leaning on a shop window.

_Oops._

She got up hastily and hoped she hadn't caused any trouble. Backing away a bit, she looked out for her mom. But she wasn't back yet.

Then, trying to find something to pass the time, she was lead back to the shop window. Staring into it, her mouth dropped open. There, in the centre of the display was a great dress. It was lit up by the lights that had turned on earlier.

Whoa, it was perfect.

She hurried into the store. Something inside her had made her change her mind.

Maybe this prom would be worth going to after all.

- -

Inuyasha followed his brother into the other room where they both sat down.

He looked out through the window and noticed Kagome's bedroom light was off, perhaps she still wasn't home. That was weird.

Exhaling noisily, he turned to Sesshomaru, who seemed extremely bored and had begun inspecting the cleanliness of his shirt for entertainment.

"Okay, listen. How do I ask a girl to prom with me?" Inuyasha blurted out, hoping to just get it over and done with.

"Just say, Go to prom with me or I'll bite you." His brother retorted, still not looking up from his shirt.

"What?"

"Go to prom with me or die, that works well too."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes; he couldn't stand being near him any longer. He stood up and began to make his way back to his room.

"Just be to the point." Sesshomaru called out once he was out the room.

Inuyasha nodded, not turning back but just continuing to make his way upstairs.

He saw the sense in what Sesshomaru had said. He would keep that in mind.

**A/N There, chapter 8. Don't worry if you thought that was short, I'm gonna write the next chapter right now!**

**Yup, reviews please! Thanks to anyone who already has, you guys are awesome! **

**Phwoar :)**

**-Fallen11angel**


	9. Trouble In Mind

**All I Need Is You**

_Chapter 9_

- -

Kagome hummed, swinging her schoolbag and smiling to anyone that walked by her. They must have thought that she was such a weirdo. So what?

"WOO!"

All of a sudden, Sango, had popped out from nowhere shocking Kagome and knocking her back.

Looking up and shaking her head, Kagome saw Sango step closer to her and wave the peace sign in her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, pushing Sango's hand away.

"Two days!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh. Prom…" Kagome said, fixing herself up a little.

"What do you mean Oh. Prom?" Sango said mimicking Kagome's voice sarcastically.

But before Kagome could reply, Sango had caught sight of her boyfriend and ran off. For once, she was glad to be rid of another Sango lecture.

Once she was out of sight, Kagome resumed to making her way down the hallway.

- -

Inuyasha shut his locker loudly. Today wasn't starting off the way he had planned. First, he had woken up late and second, because of that, he looked like a complete mess.

Turning away from his locker, he saw Kagome through the crowd. Oh, he totally forgot, thirdly he had to ask Kagome to prom and he still had nothing planned.

He tried to hurry away before she could see him, but of course he was the master of bad luck.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, running towards him.

_Good luck to you! _He thought inwardly, while smiling and waving at her.

- -

Once she got to Inuyasha, she laughed at the sight of him.

His hair was completely messed up and he looked like he had just jumped out of bed.

"What?" He said, sounding paranoid.

"Oh nothing… you just look… cute."

Kagome blushed at Inuyasha's reaction, he looked embarrassed. He had not expected her to say that.

- -

_Come on you fool! Say something! _Inuyasha yelled in his mind.

"Um, err, Kagome…"

_Oh great start! You are SO going to mess this one up! _He tried to shake the sarcastic voice out his head, and of course he looked ridiculous.

He was drawn back to reality at the sound of Kagome laughing at him.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" She asked, smiling at him.

He was suddenly stuck for words, Sesshomaru's voice echoed 'words of wisdom' into his head.

"Go to prom with me or I'll bite you" He blurted out. Gasping, he realized what he had just said and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Huh?" Kagome wasn't quite sure if she heard him right.

Inuyasha shook his head, his hand still over his mouth. He didn't want to speak anymore; he would just look stupid. Well, more than he already did.

_Damn you Sesshomaru!_

The school bell rang. The moment was gone and he had just wasted it.

_Damn. Shit. Crap._

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Just tell me later." She giggled once more before heading to class.

- -

Halfway down the corridor, she heard Inuyasha yell something.

"Kagome! Go to prom with me!"

Turning around, she gave him a quizzical look. What did he say?

"Go to prom with me…" Inuyasha said, softer this time and more sincere.

Kagome giggled and went back towards him. He was blushing heavily and looked more than embarrassed.

She leaned in, so that her face millimetres away from his. He looked into her eyes, making her smile, he looked like a lost puppy.

She tiptoed and unsure what to say, she whispered in his ear, "Why not?"

She stepped back, and he looked taken aback.

To make things clearer, she rephrased her answer.

"I will. I'll go to prom with you." She smiled again before rushing off.

- -

He stood there frozen until she was out of sight.

He sighed heavily and leant against the wall.

All that trouble for something so easy. Jeez.

**A/N Wohoo! Chapter 9 up and ready! **

**I will try to make a chapter 10 today. Sooo… that's all.**

**Review please & thanks to anyone who did already. Oh yeah, your cool.**

**Rawr :)**

**-Fallen11angel**


	10. Perfection And Beauty All In One Night

**All I Need Is You**

_Chapter 10_

- -

Kagome placed a hand on the double doors, and then removed it again. She couldn't go in. But why not?

She inhaled deeply and dropped her head, so that she was staring at the floor. She could hear music, but it was faint, as was the sound of voices and laughter. Inuyasha would be in there. He said he would be.

She bit her lip at the thought, and looked around. The hallways were dead, and empty. All life was in the hall.

Had she gone all this way just to stand here?

_Go on Kagome, what are waiting for?_

A sigh escaped her lips and she replaced a hand on the door in front of her. Anxiously, she gave the door an odd push. Lights began flickering on her face the moment she entered, yet the music was still faint to her. It was drowned out by the sound of her nervous heartbeat.

People turned to her, talking and gasping. Her eyes scanned the room for a familiar face.

- -

Inuyasha threw his plastic cup into a trash can nearby, and then resumed his position. He turned around, his head up and observing all the little details.

The stereo began playing a soft song, and suddenly people began to move. Taking partners, holding hands and slow dancing. Something romantic had erupted in everyone.

Then it happened.

He saw her amongst the crowd, doesn't matter how many people were there, he only had eyes for her.

Funny, how you can stand in an overcrowded room and only see one person.

Inuyasha took a few steps forward and steadied himself.

She looked so beautiful.

Kagome was standing alone, her eyes looking from person to person, like she was searching for someone. She wore a white dress, outlined slightly by black designs. It was simple but she made it look stunning.

All that trouble he went through was suddenly worth it.

- -

After she scanned the room a few times she gave up and took a step back. People were staring, maybe too much.

Kagome turned to look at Sango with her boyfriend, Miroku; they always smiled a lot and just enjoyed each other's company. Seeing them together made her smile to herself. That was the kind of thing she wished she had with someone else.

But she did have someone. She had Inuyasha.

Just as she thought his name, she looked up and he was there. Looking straight back at her.

Blushing, Kagome smiled and gave him a shy wave just as he started to make his way towards her.

And then, he was right in front of her, searching her eyes. Kagome closed her fist softly, which was still hanging in midair from the wave, and clenched a part of his shirt with the other. Like she was scared of letting him go. Like she needed him more than anything.

He smiled back at her, their eyes still glued together and responded, by placing one hand around her waist and taking her free hand with his other.

Everything was perfect.

- -

The feel of her made him shiver, she was so soft and she was holding onto him for dear life. He wasn't going to let her go.

They didn't speak, but their eyes showed how they felt clearly. Love.

He held her closer, afraid that the night would end too soon. He remembered how he first met her, and smiled at her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, quietly yet breaking their silence.

"Yeah…?" He replied.

She averted her gaze to his chest, avoiding looking him in the eye.

"I'm not sure if I told you before, but… I love you" She said shyly.

Suddenly, he let go of her; but then he silenced her gasp by placing a kiss on her lips.

It was soft yet eager; it was their first kiss, long delayed by many distractions. Kagome returned the kiss, resuming her position close to him and holding him tight at the waist.

He too held her again, cupping her face with his hands and deepening the kiss.

Words could not describe how much love he felt at that moment.

It was just, perfect.

**A/N Aha! Chapter 10 done! **

**But wait! There is more… hehehe**

**Oh I love LOVE! Especially when it's all unexpectedly and stuff. Woo.**

**Huff Puff :)**

**-Fallen11angel**


	11. Stealing Kisses

**All I Need Is You**

_Chapter 11_

- -

In time, they both broke away.

Still dazed by the kiss, Kagome opened her eyes. She had waited such a long time for that kiss and now it was over.

Feeling a blush rise to her cheeks, she averted her gaze elsewhere. Inside, she felt complete, like their kiss had sealed their love for each other. Like everything was going to be alright.

Instinctively, she brought up a hand to her lips, brushing it; as if trying to relive the moment they had just had.

"I'm sorry…" Inuyasha said, breaking the silence between them.

He had said sorry, but his voice told her otherwise. Had he thought that what he did was wrong?

Kagome took away the hand from her lips and took hold of Inuyasha's. He eased into it so quickly that you would have thought he did it everyday of his life.

"Inuyasha, what are you sorry for?"

"I'm not sure…" He replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

Kagome caught this instantly, and couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, you have nothing to be sorry for…" She said, barely louder than a whisper.

- -

Inside, Inuyasha felt that protective wall disappear. He had no care in the world except for Kagome. He needed her as she needed him.

With her he felt complete.

Feeling the piercing stares of those around them, Inuyasha looked up.

He sighed inwardly and grasped Kagome's hand tighter.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

And as if it took no thought, Kagome replied, "Okay…"

No questions asked.

He gripped her hand, and he walked out the hall. He didn't care were they went, as long as they were together; as long as he had her hand and she was by his side.

He let his feet guide him blindly and Kagome was more than willing to follow.

Right now, they wanted to be alone. Just to be in each others own company.

Soon enough, they were outside. Inuyasha stopped abruptly.

He didn't know where to go next.

- -

They stopped; Kagome let herself catch her breath as did Inuyasha.

Feeling a sudden urge to be closer to him, Kagome clasped his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

He responded by pulling her into a hug, burying his face in her hair.

She smiled inwardly.

"We're together…" She said, more to herself than to Inuyasha.

"Yeah…"

She laughed at herself. It was so unexpected, all of this.

Had she known what was going to happen after the moment she saw that "Sold" sign outside the neighbouring house, maybe she would act differently.

But she was happy, things turned out okay in the end. Though it wasn't yet the end.

She thought back to when he first saw Inuyasha, something small had erupted inside her. It was so small she barely noticed it until a long time.

And now it had taken a hold of her.

Tiptoeing, she kissed Inuyasha. Quicker than a split second but long enough to make her heart race.

"What was that?" Inuyasha said, after a while. Smiling to himself.

"I just wanted to remember what it felt like."

"Huh? We just kissed not too long ago." He said playfully.

"It was too quick." Kagome answered back, laughing.

"Well, maybe this will be better than the first."

Their lips met again, this time more loving and passionate, like it was the last kiss they would ever have.

However, unlikely it may sound to them or anyone else. They were together. At last.

And as their kiss continued, the sound of thunder erupted from the sky. As if their clash together had created it.

Maybe, they were meant to be.

**A/N Okay! First of all, I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I had to take a last minute holiday to Rome. **

**But the good thing is, Rome gave me tons of inspiration! Yay! **

**I have decided to add a few more chapters, whether that's a good or bad thing to you guys, I don't know. **

**Anyways. I'm going go write them now. You know, to make up for my absence. **

**Forgiveness please & oh reviews too! **

**Love to all :)**

**-Fallen11angel**


	12. Rain, Tears And Love

**All I Need Is You**

_Chapter 12_

- -

The kiss carried on, both of them still unknown to their surroundings.

Each with the other on their mind.

That's when they felt it. Rain. They had both heard the thunder, yet they thought nothing of it.

The rain poured down, heavy yet warm. It soaked them right down to the skin but they disregarded it. It wasn't important.

Feeling the wet they came apart, the kiss finally slowed down. Inuyasha became aware of what was around them.

"Rain…?" He whispered, his lips still on Kagome's.

It was a question more than a statement.

"I know…" She answered. Eyes still shut; she turned her head upwards to the sky and smiled.

He had never felt rain like this before, in fact, he had never stayed out in the rain before. He let his hand wipe away the hair from Kagome's face.

At the touch of his hand, Kagome opened her eyes.

He felt that words could not describe what he felt for Kagome, but maybe the words I love you would count for something for now. Well, until someone created a word with a bigger meaning than love, that's all he could say.

"I love you." He said, raising his voice a little to be heard over the roaring of rain. He had said it; like she needed to be reminded of it, like she would easily forget.

Kagome smiled at him and rested her head on his chest.

- -

She heard clearly how fast Inuyasha heart beat raced.

The way he had said he loved her, made her gasp for breath. It was like he just breathed it, perhaps like he had felt so at ease saying it. Just how he breathed it out made her feel like her breath alone could keep them connected. Keep them together.

She could live on his air alone if she tried.

"I love you too." She answered, trying to sound as loving as possible, yet she wasn't sure if she said it quite right.

She brought up a hand to her mouth, trying to rethink the way she had said it.

Inuyasha took her hand away from her mouth and held it tight.

"That's all I need to hear." He said, as if reading her thoughts.

"Things are going to be different now, aren't they?" Kagome asked, suddenly aware of the rain again.

She felt it on her skin, looking down she saw her dress. Damp and clammy against her skin.

"Guess so." Inuyasha replied, following her gaze.

Kagome nodded.

She didn't know what was going on, she tried to say something but the words choked in her throat. Water filled her eyes.

She started to cry.

- -

Inuyasha saw tears suddenly fall from Kagome's eyes. Shocked and confused he wiped them away with his hand. Then, he lifted up her chin so that he could look into her eyes.

He didn't know what to say, so he gave her a questioning look.

She understood and after a gasp for air she suddenly buried her head in his chest. Holding him tightly.

"Don't ever leave me." Was all she could manage.

Inuyasha was taken aback, but shook it off quickly.

"I promise, I won't ever do that." He answered truthfully.

He seemed to succeed in cheering her up, for she lifted her head smiled at him.

They were together and that's all that matters.

They loved each other and that was enough.

He wasn't sure what they would do from then on, but then again, he wasn't sure what he was going to do from the day he fell in love with her.

But he was sure that they would be okay. Love always followed through, didn't it?

He took in the surroundings. He felt the rain hammering against his body, he felt Kagome shivering to the cold. She was so close, so close that she was almost a part of him.

It was time to go.

"Your cold?" He asked.

Kagome nodded, and without thinking he wrapped his arms around her.

It was time to take her home.

He thanked the rain. It was like rain cried with Kagome. It had brought them even closer.

He fully appreciated her by his side.

Rain. It was like love.

He was sure he never understand both truly well.

Both were nearly unpredictable.

**A/N There it is… the penultimate chapter. **

**cries Oh my gosh, I'm gonna miss this story. **

**If anyone has any ideas for another story I could write, just let me know & I'll be glad to write. (well if it isn't out of my league)**

**I'm gonna upload the last chapter soon. **

**Rain is love :)**

**-Fallen11angel**


	13. All I Need Is You

**All I Need Is You**

_Chapter 13_

- -

By the time they had reached home, the rain had turned into a light drizzle and then came to a complete stop. Kagome had stopped shivering by then too, Inuyasha close to her was enough to take away the cold.

He walked her up to her front door and she sensed he was unwilling to leave. Did he know that she didn't want him to leave either?

Maybe some things are just left unsaid.

She noticed that they were both still damp, having walked all the way home through the rain.

Kagome stroked Inuyasha's arm, savouring their last moments together until tomorrow. Tomorrow was too far and forever with him not long enough.

Not good with long goodbyes, Kagome reached up and took hold of Inuyasha's face, sealing his lips with a quick chaste kiss. It was like they would do it everyday for the rest of their lives.

"Tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha." She smiled and turned away.

- -

"But tomorrow is a long time." Inuyasha said briefly, by this time she was about to open her front door.

Kagome turned back around and leaned on the door, her hands pressing against the solid wood.

"Well, we're gonna have to wait." She said, smiling again.

She turned around again.

"I love you Inuyasha." She said quickly.

"I love you too Kagome."

She smiled inwardly.

_Inuyasha, all I need is you. _

She hurried inside and shut the door behind her, afraid to ruin whatever memories she had made of this moment.

- -

Inuyasha stood there, in that same spot, staring at the door before sighing and turning to go.

Walking over to his house he thought, _Kagome, I promise to never stop loving you. All I really need is you. _

He opened the front door, his hand still lingering on the handle.

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he took one last glance at the spot where he and Kagome had said their last goodnight's.

Maybe some things are meant to be left unsaid.

And with that, he shut the door behind him.

Things were going to be a lot different now.

* * *

**A/N Its done! Its done! **

**Sorry if that was a crap ending! And short too! Anyways, I hope you liked the story. My first EVER fanfic. Eh? I don't believe it. **

**Remember, if you have any ideas for a story you would like me to write, just tell me and I shall try to do so. I really wanna get busy on a new story, but I don't have any good ideas.**

**Let me know. Reviews please.**

**Love romance :)**

**-Fallen11angel**


	14. Epilogue

**All I Need Is You**

_Epilogue_

* * *

"_Tap Tap." _

Kagome smiled as she put down the textbook she had been reading for the past few hours, immediately she recognized the situation at hand – since it had happened so many times before. It had grown to be a consistent routine over the time that she and Inuyasha had been together. She swung legs over the side of her bed, happily bouncing off towards the window, and almost knocking over her bedside lamp as she did so. Her footsteps were loud and heavy on the wooden floorboards, but she didn't have enough time to realize.

Another two small stones hit her bedroom window just as she arrived there. Her smile grew wider and she unbolted it, peering outside to look for somebody familiar. Her fingertips delicately traced the outside windowsill as she laughed, her cheeks animating and her long ebony hair dancing in the slight summer wind. It was so great to see him again.

Despite it being almost 9 o'clock, it was still quite bright outside, the sun just barely setting and creating the perfect backdrop for this moment. Of course Inuyasha was standing outside, by the side of her house with a few stones in hand. His standing position looked as if he was ready to throw another few stones, but he held back when he saw Kagome. A grin appeared on his expectant features, and he threw away the few remaining stones in hand, stepping closer towards the wall.

"Are you coming up?" Kagome called out to him, knowing exactly what the answer would be – well, they had been doing this every night now for quite a while. It was just another way to see each other before it was time to leave, even if they were just a few metres or so away.

Inuyasha nodded as he took hold of the wooden ivy frame upon the wall, and as usual he began to climb upwards towards the roof below her window, where they regularly sat during the nights – it was a good place to hang out, especially if they just wanted to be alone. Inuyasha always happened to make the climb appear so easy to do; Kagome had tried it before, and yeah, it sure wasn't easy – she definitely had fallen down more than plenty of times.

At the sight of him near to the top, she made her way out of the window surely, her hands grasping the ledge so that she wouldn't make a wrong move. Her bare feet immediately found the tiled rooftop just below and she slid down to where they sat. Within a few seconds, Inuyasha hauled himself onto the roof too and he found his place beside her, seating himself with a relieved sigh and placing a hand onto her waist, unconsciously pulling her closer to him.

Kagome, in response, draped her arms around his neck and put a small, soft kiss onto his smiling lips. Obviously, she smiled too and pulled back, resting her head onto the crook of his neck, she always found it so easy to do.

"So how are things?" Inuyasha murmured, breaking the silence as they stared at the cloudy sky, he buried his face in her hair in the hopes of not forgetting her unique scent of Jasmine. Kagome laughed at the gesture and tried to pull back, tickled my his nose on her neck.

"It's alright," She replied, steadily watching him and studying his features, "It could be better."

He gasped in mock surprise and said, "What do you mean it could be better?" He teased, his face was so comic.

Kagome laughed, and then let out a long exhale, before laying down on the warm rooftop. Inuyasha crossed his legs and propped his chin onto his arm, thinking.

"I mean, it could be better." She repeated, placing her arms behind her head to give her some leverage, she sneered and looked away from him. He pried for her to look at him in the eye again, was she playing a game with him? He played along. Her hazel brown eyes occasionally found their way back to his two golden ones, there was a faint spark every time they met.

Leaning down and putting an arm on either side of her to support him, he kissed her with such chastity yet with a hint of keenness. They pressed against each other for more emotion and when a few moments had passed, Kagome gasped and their lips lingered another second longer on each others. Inuyasha pulled back, sitting upright again, and smirking as he wiped a thumb across his bottom lip.

Smug.

Kagome laughed at his expression and sat upwards too, putting her weight on her elbows but leaning towards him. Inuyasha too inclined towards her and his smirk decreased to a heart felt smile as their faces grew millimetres apart – just so one could feel the other breathing.

"Is it a better day now?" Inuyasha asked, as his usual pride and self-righteousness took over. He awaited her answer as she thought to herself for a brief moment. The leaves nearby swept across the yellow-green grass below them.

"Sure." She replied, shrugging her shoulders playfully and turning away with her back to him, if he was playing with her then she would too. Inuyasha chuckled as her gesture amused him; he threw off the act and hugged her, relaxing his head on her shoulder in the hopes of gaining her sympathy.

It was simple: jokes, play fights, and kiss make-ups. There was no way to separate the two, they had something going and it was more than just love. There was more than caring and understanding.

Kagome instantly calmed and leant back to rest on his toned exterior. She giggled as the sun made its way below the horizon and the sky merged into a dusty pink, its light reflecting onto the both of them.

"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha said when there was an absence of words, from close by there was the sound of cars, rustling trees and a mother calling her children, it was calming.

Another summer afternoon, another day and another love story.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, but then pausing to turn and look him in the eye, she saw it glimmer something of affection and she continued, "I love you too."

They smiled faintly as she turned back to watch the never-ending sky. It was beautiful, and so was this love. More than she could ever ask for – who knew that when the 'For Sale' was hammered into the moist ground of the neighbouring house, that it harboured the beginning of something great. Inuyasha wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, intending not to let go so soon (or to ever let go for that fact), and Kagome traced his skin gently, just so that she could feel more of him and so that they were closer.

It was lucky, actually, that everything turned out the way it did, she couldn't imagine it to be any different. The cool breeze clasped onto her bare skin, causing goose bumps and her to shiver. This love was unsaid, untold but still there. No words were fit to describe it. Love was not enough.

Inuyasha got up abruptly and dusted his jeans, before turning back to offer Kagome a hand. As far as routines go, this is where it ends: but not tonight, not just yet. She accepted it willingly and she stood up with his help.

"Let's go?" Inuyasha asked and received a short nod from the girl in front of him. The girl whom he was in love with. He beamed.

Hand in hand, they walked towards the open bedroom window and climbed easily inside it. Kagome let go to find herself a jumper within the depths of her wardrobe, the sound of filtering through clothes could be heard as Inuyasha loitered by the window, staring out of its clear panes to the house beside this one, he thanked God. He didn't know what for, but he was extremely indebted.

With some sort of reluctance, he took a strong grip on the window and closed it, his eyes still on the opposite window – his own bedroom. There was some sort of gratefulness towards the move to this town; surprisingly things were much better than they had ever been in his life. It had changed because of her.

Surely, everything was just fine.

He smiled to himself once again as he tore his eager eyes away from the view outside, turning around to look for Kagome in the somewhat large bedroom. He saw the wall where she had stuck a number of photos of the both of them, but beside her bed was the best picture. It was the two of them, of him gaping lovingly at Kagome as she smiled brightly for the camera; it was positioned in a silver picture frame that they had bought previously. It was special and he had one just like it.

So many memories shared with her.

"Hey Kagome-" He began but was stopped midway when he saw Kagome sleeping soundly on the sofa beside the closet; he sighed and walked over to her, before setting himself down. Inuyasha brushed her cheek, feeling its warmth and pulled her closer so that she could lean onto him; he pushed the hair of her peaceful face and rested his body, sinking into the comfort of the chair. He kissed her forehead.

She took a handful of his shirt in her sleep and hugged him; Inuyasha only wrapped his arms tighter around her small body. It was times like this that he loved the most.

It was all worth it just to watch her sleep and know that just maybe, she would be dreaming of him. For once in his life, somebody loved him and he let himself love back. It was the most amazing feeling in the world and nothing could take her away from him. Not even if he screwed up his own life.

He chuckled quietly before pressing his lips lightly onto her right ear, it was so much easier knowing that she was deeply sleeping, "Kagome, thank you for everything."

There was a long pause as Inuyasha thought to himself of what to say. There were either too many or no words at all.

"I will love you always. I promise you." He finished the sentence and buried his face in her hair once more, just as he did the many times before. As he was about to make a decision to head for home, his eyes grew heavy and pulled him into sleep. Who knows how long they stayed that way, they would probably still be there when they woke up – it was alright.

The sunset faded orange and the wind caused the window to creak inaudibly, the room was silent but from their simultaneous breathing. The year was almost over.

But the love was not.

* * *

_A/N :_ Hey was this unexpected? I bet it was, so the thing is, I missed this story and I read - it was too short! Then I updated, making it a little bit longer, and adding this epilogue because I thought the ending wasn't much of a good conclusion. I hope you guys like this story, thank you for reading, you guys are awesome. Okay, I may have other projects going on at the moment but not worry - I shall continue _Stolen _and write another budding Inuyasha&Kagome story - if any ideas are suggested since all mine seem to be not so great.

So anyway, please please review or else.. haha just kidding. But it would be nice if I got a few more reviewing! Yay! I really do hope this epilogue was of any sort of entertainment to you, because I'm not sure if anyone likes it. Yeah yeah. Tell me what the deal is? Like I said, I'm currently updating the entire story. Enjoy! I shall post acknowledgements for all you faithful reviewers.

Byeee for now.

-Fallen11angel


End file.
